


Placer Helado

by ribet2015



Series: Final Fantasy X-2 - Historias tras el final triste [1]
Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, sad ending continuation, what if the sad ending was the canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribet2015/pseuds/ribet2015
Summary: Bahamut narra que pasa con Tidus en el Etéreo tras el final triste del juego. Volvera a conocer a Shiva quien tiene algo que pedirle.
Relationships: Tidus / Shiva (Final Fantasy X & X-2)
Series: Final Fantasy X-2 - Historias tras el final triste [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834579





	Placer Helado

¿Alguna vez os habéis preguntado qué pasó con Tidus en el Etéreo tras el conflicto de Vegnagun? ¿Si? Pues permitidme que os la cuente, pero no seais malos y no se la contéis luego a Yuna si no queréis meter a Tidus en un lío, ya se que Yuna os gusta pero no seais tan rastreros.

Saltemos la parte en la que Tidus se las paso llorando, no es nada que no os pudierais imaginar, todos sabemos que Tidus es un sentimental. Cuando finalmente aceptó que el Etéreo era su nueva realidad, busco la forma de entretenerse y qué mejor forma que jugando al blitzball, por fin podría retar a su mayor rival, Jecht, su padre, para poder demostrar que era mejor que él, no solo combatiendo como le demostró mientras estaba en forma de eón, sino también en el deporte rey. 

Poco podían hacer en el Etéreo y menos sin equipo así que decidieron jugar una ronda de chutes a ver quien era el mejor.

Tidus le cedió el primer turno a su padre:

  * Los viejos primero. - Dijo Tidus con ganas de meterse con su viejo.



  * Ya verás la paliza que este viejo te va a dar, crio. - No lo quería reconocer, pero estaba emocionado por ver a su hijo chutar, habían pasado 10 años desde que vio a su hijo intentar realizar su chut.



Empezaron a chutar, cada golpe era más espectacular que el anterior, cada uno con una potencia increíble.

  * Ahora voy a usar una de mis mejores técnicas. - Tidus sabía que si decía eso su padre se picaria y usaría su chut especial. - ¡Chut Esfera!



  * Ja, ¿crees que eso puede superar a mi magnifico chut de Jecht número 2?



  * Corta el rollo viejo - Decía Tidus mientras le golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza. - Tu y yo sabemos que no existe el número 1, no llames a este el número 2.



  * No eres tan fácil de convencer como a los fans.



Cuando terminó de hablar se dispuso a realizar su chut y ejecutó su salto, en el momento de realizar el giro característico de su chut un grupo de mujeres corriendo hacia ellos desde la lejanía le desconcentró haciendo que cayera de forma patética de cabeza al suelo. Era un grupo de chicas que por cómo vestían se podía reconocer que eran de Zanarkand.

  * No puede ser, ¿mis fans también están en el etereo? - Se preguntó Jecht, mientras se frotaba la cabeza por el golpe.



  * No creo que nadie se acuerde de ti ya viejo. - Tidus sabía que diez años después de su desaparición aún se hablaba de Jecht en Zanarkand, pero, esas chicas eran demasiado jóvenes como para ser fans de Jecht, cuando desapareció apenas tendrían 8 o 9 años. - Espera, esa de ahí la reconozco.



  * ¿Cómo eres capaz de reconocerla?, ¿tan pocos fans tenias? - Se mofaba Jecht de su hijo.



  * Me acuerdo de ella porque quede con ella después de un partido, pero nunca pudimos hacer nada.



  * Que blandengue eres. ¿Por qué no hiciste algo?



  * Un tipo llamado Sinh destruyó la ciudad, estaba demasiado ocupado salvando el culo, no se si conocerás a ese tal Sinh, si lo ves dile que no moje ese dia por su culpa.



  * Glurp - Jecht trago saliva, que su hijo no mojara aquel dia era culpa de él.



El grupo de chicas ya estaba cerca y se podía oir lo que gritaban.

  * ¡Tiduuuuusssssss! ¡Hazmeeee tuuuuyaaaaa!



  * ¡Me lo folloooo! - Se escuchó en la lejanía de una forma casi imperceptible.



  * ¡Espera! ¿He escuchado bien? - Pregunto Tidus sorprendido.



  * Pues si que arrasabas con las chicas. - Dijo Jecht sorprendido.



  * Yay, yo me voy de aquí.



  * No seas cagueta hijo, ve a por ellas.



  * ¿Pero tú has visto cuántas son? Moriré si me cogen.



  * ¿Pero tú nos has visto? Más muertos que esto no creo que vayamos a estar.



Tidus salió corriendo para escapar de las grupis, sabía que si lo pillaban no lo dejarían entero, llegó a un risco en el que se escondió entre sus rocas, era una buena caida asi que debia ir con cuidado.

Las grupis pasaron de largo en su búsqueda de su estrella. Cuando Tidus se percató de que ya no había nadie cerca intentó salir de su escondrijo con la mala suerte de que la roca cedió y el joven empezó a caer. Durante la caída se maldecía a sí mismo:

  * ¡No me puedo creer que vaya a morir estando ya muerto!



De la nada una mujer saltó y lo rescato agarrandose a un saliente gracias al impulso del salto, acto seguido subió a Tidus al saliente.

  * Ufff ufff, fiu, gracias por salvarme el culo.



  * No hay quien te deje solo ¿eh? - Dijo la chica con total familiaridad.



  * ¿Disculpa te conozco? - Pregunto Tidus algo confundido



  * Supongo que con mi verdadera apariencia no me reconoces. A ver que tal con esta forma.



Cuando la mujer empezó a transformarse emitió una luz cegadora, cuando esta se disipó permitió ver a una cara conocida.

  * ¡Shiva! - grito Tidus sorprendido



  * Shh, todavía pueden oírte, ¿quieres que te pillen?



  * Ups, verdad, pero, ¿como es que eres capaz de transformarte en eón? ¿No es necesario que un invocador te llame para mostrar tu poder?



  * Esto es el Etéreo, puedo hacer lo que quiera con mis poderes, ¿acaso tu padre no pudo transformarse en el eón de Braska? Y eso que no estaba ni en el etereo.



  * Pero... - Intentó replicar Tidus.



  * ¡No me repliques coño! - Dijo Shiva en voz alta mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Tidus.



Las grupis volvieron a pasar cerca para examinar el ruido que habían escuchado y para que no les vieran Shiva empujo a Tidus detrás de unas rocas poniéndose está encima del chico. De la caída Tidus se golpeó la cabeza provocando que se desorientó y al alzar la mano le agarró un pecho a Shiva.

  * ¡Aahh! Que pervertido eres Tidus. - Dijo Shiva evitando gemir.



  * ¿Eh? - Preguntó mientras, empezaba a vislumbrar lo que estaba pasado - ¡Ahh! Lo siento, lo siento, no pretendía hacerlo...



Tidus no pudo terminar la frase Shiva se lanzó sobre él y empezó a besarle, el beso era gelido, como era normal en el Eón conocida como la reina del hielo, pero aun así Tidus notaba calidez en su beso, ella se apartó un poco y comenzó ha darle una explicación a un sorprendido Tidus que no podía ni reaccionar debido al beso.

  * Pensarás que estoy loca, pero desde el primer momento que te vi lo único en lo que pienso es en echarte un buen polvo que nos deje exhaustos a ambos.



  * Pero... eh... yo... - Tidus estaba atónito no se podia creer lo que estaba oyendo. - Además tu eres una invocación y yo...



  * ¿Y que te crees que son los sueños de los oradores? Tu eras una invocación de Bahamut.



  * No se que pensar.



  * No tienes que pensar solo tienes que actuar. Magia negra… ¡Locura!



Tidus no pudo más que lamentarse de haberle dicho a Yuna que le enseñara ese hechizo. El hechizo le afectó hasta la médula, sin poder controlarse se lanzó sobre la reina del hielo y empezó a besarla salvajemente mientras agarraba sus pechos, los labios de la reina de hielo eran frios y calidos a la vez, era una sensación maravillosa, que hacía a Tidus volverse más loco por las maravillosas curvas de Shiva. Dejó de besarle los labios para ir bajando poco a poco, beso a beso bajaba por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus esbeltos pechos donde empezó a juguetear con la lengua en los pezones de Shiva cosa que hacía excitarse mas y mas tanto que ya no podía evitar los gemidos.

  * Aaaahhh oooohh. Que bien sabes manejarte cielo. - Apenas podía contenerse del placer - Tidus hazlo ya, penetrame, quiero sentirte dentro.



Tidus siguió sus órdenes como si fuese una máquina. Saco su pene y lo acercó a la vagina de Shiva, se sentía cálida cosa que incitaba a penetrarla rápidamente, la lujuria sucumbian en los cuerpos de Shiva y Tidus. Tidus procedió a penetrarla provocando que el placer que sintió Shiva hiciera que no pudiera controlarse gimiendo descontroladamente.

  * \- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Sigue así, lléname por completo!



Tidus asaltó de nuevo los carnosos labios de Shiva mientras penetraba suavemente su dulce vagina. La deliciosa y juguetona lengua de Shiva se entrelazaba con la de Tidus. Shiva no podía más que gemir sin poder moverse, el placer atravesaba su cuerpo sin que pudiese controlarse. 

Tidus levanto a Shiva y la apoyó frente a la pared rocosa, levantó la pierna de la eon para poder seguir penetrándola más cómodamente, los pechos de Shiva se apretaban contra la pared, gracias a eso cada vez estaba más excitada, su cuerpo se había convertido en un catalizador del placer, nada podía parar lo que ella había empezado.

  * Lo siento, tu turno se ha acabado, comienza el mío. - Tidus había recuperado el control sobre el mismo, la magia ya no tenía efectos en el.



  * Eh? - Shiva sorprendida no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.



Tidus se puso cara a cara con Shiva, y donde antes había suavidad, empezó la rudeza, Tidus empezó a penetrarla mas salvajemente provocando que ya no pudiera evitar gemir, donde antes había gemidos disimulados ahora había autentico placer.

  * ¡Si si siiiiiiiiiiiii, dame mas, llename de placer! - Shiva ya había olvidado que las grupis estaban buscando a Tidus.



  * Sshhh. Que nos van a encontrar. ¿O no querrás montar una orgia?



Por más que intentara no hacer ruido le era imposible, los únicos momentos que su cuerpo le dejaba no gemir solo los podía usar para respirar. Tidus la volvió a besar para que las grupis no la escucharan en la lejanía y los descubrieran. Sus labios volvían a enloquecer una vez más a Tidus aunque seguía siendo consciente. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban sus labios recibían mordiscos, todo este jugueteo no hacia mas que aumentar la intensidad de Tidus, que no hacia mas que penetrar salvajemente a Shiva.

  * Shiva no aguanto más, voy a correrme.



  * ¡Correte ya, yo tambien estoy apunto!. - La voz de la reina del hielo estaba entrecortada.



Los dos llegaron al clímax y se corrieron, el semen fluía dentro de Shiva, la sensación era cálida y recorría su pierna como un fino hilo, los dos estaban extasiados, cansados, pero Shiva tenía intenciones de más, sin preguntar nada lanzó su siguiente hechizo.

  * ¡Revitalia! - El poder del hechizo hizo que los volvieran a estar en plena forma.



  * ¿Volvemos? - Pregunto Tidus que pretendía volver donde estaba su padre.



  * No - Shiva tenía otros planes, la lujuria volvió a sus ojos. 



Shiva se colocó de nuevo encima de Tidus apoyando sus pechos en el cuerpo del joven, que a pesar de sus anteriores quejas, parecía que el momento le absorbía los pensamientos, no pensaba en nada relacionado con el exterior a lo que estaba pasando en ese mismo momento en ese mismo lugar. Los hermosos pechos de Shiva se apretaban una y otra vez en el cuerpo del muchacho, esta fue bajando hasta colocar el pene de Tidus, que volvía a estar duro y erecto gracias al hechizo, en su canalillo, la chica se acercó a la punta del miembro del chico y preguntó.

  * ¿Puedo jugar con el? - Dijo con la voz suave respirando lentamente.



  * Eh... yo... 



Shiva no dio tiempo a Tidus a responder y empezó a usar la lengua para juguetear con el miembro del jugador de blitzball. Shiva respiraba lentamente mientras la lengua lamia el pene de Tidus, este sentía el aliento sensual y la juguetona lengua de Shiva en su pene, el placer era increíble, pero eso no era todo tenia una sensación extraña quería mas, Shiva estaba a las puertas pero quería que entrara a más.

  * \- Uff... Shiva podrías... ufff... podrías...



Antes de que pudiera terminar Shiva asintió, empezó a besar la punta del pene, tenia un olor fuerte pero a Shiva no le importaba, casi podría decirse que le gustaba, todavía sabía al semen que habia eyaculado, estaba mezclado con sus fluidos vaginales, eso le ponía mas caliente, el calor de su cuerpo la estaba sofocando, su cuerpo estaba muy receptivo y mientras los labios seguían más allá de la punta, la mano de Shiva se deslizaba por sus contorneadas curvas pasando por sus pechos, sus pezones estaban erectos al rozarlos la sensación fue sorprendente, siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con su objetivo, su vagina, donde comenzó a masturbarse.

  * Shiva... me encanta... Uff... como lo haces. 



  * Me has llenado aquí abajo ahora quiero que me llenes aquí arriba.



La felación a Tidus no hacia mas que calentar a la chica del hielo, Tidus no podía más, estaba a punto de eyacular de nuevo pero no le dio tiempo a avisar, cuando Shiva noto el torrente que fluía del pene del joven as del blitzball se la sacó de la boca provocando que quedara cubierta por una gran cantidad de semen. Aquella corrida recorría el cuerpo de Shiva que aun quería mas, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada Tidus la interrumpió.

  * Magia blanca… ¡Lázaro!



Volvía a estar duro como una piedra y dispuesto a darlo todo en una última ronda.

  * ¿Qué te apetece ahora, Shiva? Lo que quieras.
  * Quiero volver a tenerte dentro de mi, quiero que te corras dentro otra vez.
  * Tus deseos son placenteras ordenes para mi.



Tidus tumbo cuidadosamente a Shiva en el suelo y colocó las gélidas piernas de la eon sobre sus hombros, y comenzó a acercar su miembro hacia los labios inferiores de Shiva, cuando se acercó lo suficiente noto como todo el cuerpo de la chica temblaba impaciente.

  * A la mierda, no espero mas. - Dijo Shiva



Aun en la posición en la que se encontraba Shiva se levantó agarrando del cuello a Tidus quedando en una postura casi imposible para alguien sin elasticidad, pero ella no era ese alguien. Las caras de ambos quedaron una frente a la otra y las piernas de Shiva seguían apoyadas en los hombros del joven rubio que la sostenía en peso y que ya se encontraba dentro de ella sin haberse dado cuenta. Aun en esta extraña posición se dieron las circunstancias para que Tidus embistiese duramente a Shiva durante un buen rato.

  * Recuerda lo que te he dicho. Quiero que acabes dentro de mí otra vez.



Los dos volvieron a eyacular al mismo tiempo, el semen de Tidus volvía a fluir una vez más por dentro de Shiva. Los dos cayeron exhaustos, no sentían nada más que el placer, siguieron tumbados un rato más, necesitaban descansar, no les quedaban energías ni para un hechizo de recuperación más.

  * Este será nuestro secreto de momento ¿vale?



  * Vale - Dijo Shiva satisfecha.



  * Vale - Dijo Jecht sorprendido.



  * ¡Ehhhhh! - Gritaron Shiva y Tidus al unísono.



  * ¡Viejooooooo! - Tidus se levantó en un instante. - Claro que no vas a decir nada ¡Penalti 3!



Jecht quedó dormido, mudo y cegado en el suelo. Tidus se giró hacia Shiva y le tendió la mano.

  * ¿Vienes conmigo? - Dijo sonriendo
  * Claro ¿Por qué no? - Le devolvió la sonrisa.




End file.
